1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video device, and more particularly, to an improved construction of a still video camera in which image signals are recorded on a recording medium, such as a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a magnetic disk is used as a recording medium in a still video device, and usually, two methods are used for recording or reproducing image signals to and from the magnetic disk; i.e.; a field mode, in which only one track is used for one image plane; or a frame mode, in which two tracks are used for one image plane. In these methods, when an uneven coating of a magnetic powder, for example, exists on a surface of the magnetic disk, a signal dropout occurs, whereby an image corresponding thereto is distorted. Accordingly, an interpolation of image signals is carried out to prevent this distortion of the image.
Nevertheless, such an interpolation can not completely correct an image. Therefore, when a dropout occurs, a true image of the object can not be obtained.
Further, in the field mode, when image signals of one page are to be deleted, if image signals of another track, which should not be deleted, are deleted due to an erroneous operation, the deleted image signals cannot be restored.